The Ember of a Flame Discontinued for now
by xXx Mirage xXx
Summary: After Lily and James died, and Harry had been brought to Number 4 Privet, Albus Dumbledore returns to Godric's Hollow to see if anything is left. What will he find? And what will come of it? Will it be the beginning of chaos at Hogwarts? Or... even worse?
1. A Cruel Awakening

Hello readers, here's the first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you like it.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other character's in her that you know. God, do I look like J.K. to you people?

* * *

It was evening on Halloween at Godric's Hollow, the residence of Lily and James Potter. Lily had just come down stairs from putting Harry to bed; she sat down onto the couch next to James as five-year-old Krystal layed on the floor coloring a drawing that she had done of her family. Her green eyes were sparkling, filled with an overwhelming happiness as she brushed some of her brown hair, which had a reddish gleam in the light of the room, from her face. The happy family was soon interrupted by an ill chill in the air as the Dark Lord Voldemort appeared at their doorstep.

"Lily, take Harry and Krystal and run!" said James urgently as he took out his wand. Lily nodded and hesitantly went upstairs to get Harry; Krystal followed after her, until she tripped and then hid behind the couch, as Voldemort blew open the door.

"You have crossed me for the last time, Potter!" screamed Voldemort, who already had his wand brandished.

Krystal let out a small whimper; Voldemort looked over at her and changed the aim of his wand to her. James darted between them as a jet of red light flew from Voldemort's wand, knocking the two into the kitchen. Quickly James hid Krystal inside the china cabinet and magically locked it.

Unable to see what was happening, Krystal huddled in the cabinet and didn't move. Without warning she heard Voldemort yell, "Avada Kadavra!" and saw a green light filter through the grooves of the door, followed by an eerie silence filled with his maniacal laughter, which died out as he 'seemingly' disappeared.

Krystal sat in the overwhelming silence for a while more; then she heard the sound of a motorcycle landing outside of the house. She pushed against the door, but it wouldn't budge. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps, as someone entered the house. She fell silent once more, unsure of what to do.

Around an hour later, Krystal heard a crack outside of the door and finally started yelling, "Please, someone let me out! Someone, please help me!" She banged against the door of the cabinet.

The door unsealed and opened; Krystal saw that she had been saved by an old man with half-moon spectacles, wearing a purple cloak. "Are you all right?" he asked kindly as he helped her out of the cabinet.

* * *

Well there it is, chapter one. I hope that you liked it, even thoulgh it's a bit short. 

-Desiree


	2. Enter Albus

Here's Chapter two, sorry it took so long to come out. I wanted to wait until chapter three was done.

**Albus: -**sigh- Why in the world did you have to listen to **_HIM_** about what to put in the summery?

**Me:** What do you mean Al?

**Albus:** well you let him talk you into the whole 'Will it be the beginning of chaos at Hogwarts? Or... even worse?' line. It really bugs me.

**Me:** Why?

**Albus:** Well Krystal's just a sweet, innocent, five year old. How could she cause mass chaos?

**Me:** -Snickers- Easy... It's a little device we muggles call... Sugar!

**Albus:** -smacks forehead-

**Lex aka Black Winged Kitten**: Anyone see my charater? Hey Desi has he come by here?

**Me:** yep he helped me make the summery for the story.

**Albus and Lex: -**smacks forehead-

**--------------------------------------**

**Disclamer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other character's in here that you know.

* * *

Krystal glanced around the room and nodded, "But where's my dad? He was just out here…" 

The man kneeled down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Krystal, but he and your mother are…"

Krystal grew wide-eyed as she saw her Father's lifeless body, his wand held tightly in his hand. He was laying among what was left of the kitchen. She ran over to him, picked up his wand and held it next to her heart with tears in her eyes. She then remembered that her mother had gone upstairs to get Harry. She scampered up there to see if they were alright. The man slowly followed her with a sympathetic expression on his face.

Krystal darted into Harry's room and saw her mother's lifeless body on the floor; Harry was no were in sight. She slowly staggered over to Lily's corpse with a terrified expression on her face. At that moment she dropped to her knees, as well as burst into tears. "Mum! Dad!" she cried.

The man from before entered the room, but Krystal completely ignored his presence. He strode over to her and kneeled beside her. Without saying a word he drew her into a hug. Krystal gripped his cloak tightly and continued crying. "It'll be alright, maybe not now, but it will someday…" he said while he attempted to console her.

"No it won't! I'm all alone! Mum, Dad, even Harry! They're all gone!"

"Now whoever said that your brother was dead?"

She looked up at him, "But he isn't here…"

"That doesn't mean that he's dead, now does it?"

"So he's okay?"

"Yes, he's with the Dursley's, they're your muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin."

"So can I go see him?" she asked, starting to perk up.

"I'm sorry, but no… for the time being it would be much too dangerous."

She looked down sadly, "Oh…"

"I'm sorry, but you're welcome to stay with me for a while, if you would like."

"… but who are you, anyway?"

He smiled kindly while wiping some tears from her eyes, "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Dum-bl-ee-door?" She strained to pronounce the name. "That's hard to say… so… I'll just call you Dumbly." She said, smiling for the first time that Albus had seen that night.

Albus place his hand on Krystal's head, as well as chuckled a bit, "If you want to then go right ahead." He responded.

Krystal smiled brighter. "Kay!" she hugged him tightly; he smiled down at her.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard coming from downstairs. Albus looked up. "Now what was…" he stood slowly, making sure that Krystal was safely behind him.

A silver haired woman strolled through the open doorway, her eyes blazing, "I knew that I'd find something left here, though you, Albus, are an unwanted surprise."

* * *

Hope you liked it. 

-Desiree


	3. Where To Stay

Here's chapter Three. Hope that you like it.

**Albus:** Why... Why I tell you! Did you listen to the Pippin obbsessed moron about ... well... Everything! First you listen to him about the Summery, then Chapter 2's title what's next? Are you going to let him write this whole story for you?

**Me:** No. Now that would just be silly.

**Lex: **Being obbsessed with Pippin isn't that bad, at least he's not obbsessed with Chicago or Rent.

**Albus:** Well what's wrong with them?

**Me:** They don't make good chapter titles...

**Lex:** And they both circle around sex.

**Albus:** Alright already, before this goes any further I'm giving the disclaimer. Lost one 13 doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the other character's in here that you know.

* * *

Krystal let out a small whimper and gripped the back of Dumbledore's cloak. He looked back at Krystal; there was no way that he would allow her to come to harm. He discreetly slipped his hand into his pocket. Making sure that the Death Eater saw nothing, he took out his wand and hid it up his sleeve. 

Dante smirked as she caught his eye, "Now Albus, I'm merely here for the child. If you would kindly step aside…" she made a move to go around him so that she could get to Krystal.

Krystal latched her eyes shut. As her grip on Albus grew tighter, her hands began shaking. He moved to cut the woman off, a now-definite look on his face, "You shall not harm her Dante."

Dante unsheathed her sword, "Well, then I shall cut you down before the girl," she stated coldly, swinging her weapon down as to cut Dumbledore across the chest.

Albus let his wand fall into his hand. He stepped out of Dante's way, pulling Krystal with him, and hexed the woman in the back, causing her to go flying out the window.

"… Is she gone?" asked Krystal shakily.

Albus turned around, kneeled so that he was at Krystal's level, and put a hand on her shoulder. "She is for now, and I promise to make sure that you stay safe," he said with a kind smile. Krystal nodded and hugged him; she was still slightly teary-eyed. Albus simply returned the hug but then pulled away from her as he heard some movement from outside, "It would probably be for the best if we took our leave now, before Dante returns."

Krystal gave a tiny nod, then she looked over at her mother. She walked over to Lily and picked up her mother's wand, holding next to her heart along with James's wand. "I promise to never forget you," she quietly whispered to herself through her tears.

Dumbledore looked over at her. "I'm sure that they're happy that you and your brother are still here."

Krystal turned to him and nodded, with tears once again streaming down her face, "yeah."

Albus got to his feet. "We had better be going now…" He picked Krystal up and held her close, then said gently, "Hold on tightly, now." She clung onto her parents' wands and him as they apperated.

They reappeared near the outer gate of a large castle. Krystal stared at it in awe, "Wow." She stated simply.

Dumbledore smiled, "this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is where your parents went to school, and I am the school's headmaster."

"They really went to school here?" she asked, still staring at the castle.

Dumbledore nodded, "ready to go inside?" he asked her as they made their way to the two great oak doors at the entrance to the castle.

Krystal smiled happily, "I can't wait!"

As they walked into the castle they were approached by an older woman wearing emerald green robes, "Albus, I thought that you would have been back a while ago…"

Albus sat Krystal down, "Sorry, but I ran into a bit of trouble on the way." Krystal hid behind him, gripping to his robes.

"Well what happened?"

"That is a tale for another time, for the moment I need to get Krystal here a room. Now if you'll please excuse us Minerva." Minerva nodded and stepped aside as Albus strolled up to his office, being closely followed behind by Krystal. They approached the statue that was in front of the entrance to his office, Albus stated the password, and the statue jumped out of their way, allowing them to enter. The two walked up the spiral staircase, yet as they entered the office they saw waiting there, a man with black hair. He was taping his fingers against Albus' desk and was looking out the window. "Hello Luke." greeted Albus as they entered.

Krystal looked the man over and instantly recognized him, "Yay! It's Uncle Luke!" she jumped up into his arms.

"Ahh! Al help I'm under attack!" he exclaimed through his laughter.

"Hey… Luke… Are you planning to take her with you? It might be for the best if she was with a family member." stated Albus.

The smile on Luke's face faded, he gentle sat Krystal down, and pulled Albus from the room, and into the spiral stairwell, "Al, you know that I'm not a safe person to be around!"

"I know that… but with her parent's gone she really has no where to go, and you know that she can't go stay with the Dursley's like Harry, because she doesn't have the same protection that he does. If she went there then she'd be a walking target, just waiting to be shot down by some random Death Eater out for revenge against the death of Voldemort."

"Then have her stay here! Voldemort may be gone, but there are still a lot of people out there that want me dead!"

"Like for instance Dante?" he questioned, "Just a while ago she was after Krystal…"

Luke flinched; looking Albus directly in the eye for a look that would tell him that he was just messing around, though what he saw was just the reverse, Albus was telling him the truth though he didn't wish to believe it. "What?"

"Yes, she was there. Most likely just to confirm the rumors that Voldemort was dead, also to kill anyone who was left there. If I hadn't been there when I was then it would have been Dante who found Krystal, and then Krystal wouldn't be alive as she is now… she would have died on the spot…" Albus looked down at the floor, a solemn expression on his face.

"See, I was right. It would be for the better if she was here, she'd be a lot safer." Luke looked away from Albus. He knew that he wanted to be the one to take care of Krystal, but at the same time he knew that it would just put her even more at risk.

"Yes…so then… it's decided. She'll stay here in the care of Minerva and myself…" He confirmed while attempting a smile. The two reentered the office, waiting there, staring into space, stood Krystal. She smiled widely at them as the came in.

Luke walked over to Krystal, placed his hand on her head, and ruffled her hair, while returning her smile with a grin of his own, "Well I have to be off, but I promise that I'll be back tomorrow," A small smirk replaced his grin, "And since I don't want you to get lonely in this huge place… I want you to do me a favor… okay Kitten?" Krystal nodded still smiling, an eager expression on her face. Luke made a black cat appear in his hand; it had blue eyes and was barley bigger than Luke's fist, "I want you to keep an eye on this little guy for me. You remember Vincent right?"

"Luke… Wha' are you schemin'? Why are you leavin' me with her?" questioned  
the small cat, in a resentful tone, as Luke handed him over to Krystal.

"Vinny, Vinny, Vinny… when will you ever learn..." he smirked, "Why this is my revenge for you almost destroying the house with both the can opener and the blender while I was gone…"

"Ah, come off i' Luke you try makin' those things work withou' opposable thumbs!" Luke just shook his head and disappeared into a roar of flames.

After a delayed reaction, Krystal looked down at Vincent and squealed, "Hiya Vinny long time, no see!" she hugged him tightly and rubbed the side of her face against the fur on the top of his head.

"No! Luke, come back!" He cried, as he tried to break away from Krystal's grip, even though it was a futile attempt. Albus just smiled as he saw Krystal smothering Vincent, "Come on, le' go!" he yelled.

"Nope." She replied while continuing to coddle him.

Albus looked at his watch and finally realized how late it was, "Come Krystal, It's about time that I made your room so that you can retire for the evening."

"Aww… Okay…" she replied, slightly disappointed.

Albus tapped a nearby blank wall with his wand and a door instantly appeared on the wall, he opened it and the room inside looked exactly like Krystal's old room back at Godric's Hollow, the only difference was that where there was a blank wall above her book case, now was a picture of a lion, and where there was a window now was a Portrait of a Dragon. Also at the end of the bed was a small cat bed for Vincent, and the room's ceiling now was enchanted to look like the sky outside. The rest of the room remained like her old one. The small cushy bed with lavender pillows and blankets, an old Quidditch poster above the bed, a small book case filled with books, an end table next to her bed, and a small desk next to the closet. "I hope that it's too your liking."

Krystal smiled, while nodding, "I love it! Thanks Dumbly!" she said as she sat Vinny down and hugged Albus around his knees.

He bent over and ruffled her hair, "Well I hope that you enjoy staying here."

"I will!"

He smiled kindly, "Alright, now off to bed."

"Kay!" she said as she jumped into bed, "nighty night Dumbly." She yawned as she drifted off to sleep. Vinny went over to the cat bed and curled up on it.

"Good night Krystal…" he replied as he turned off the light and quietly closed the door, as he left.

* * *

**(Pink Panther theme starts playing)**

**Luke:** (**Slips in)** Hey you guys I finally made my grand appearence! ... Guys? Lex? Al? Desi? hello? **(sniffle)** They're not here...** (Finds note on Ground: Dear Luke, If you're reading this we've left to go get Ice cream at Cold Stone's.)** They went to Cold Stone's with out me!?!?!!!?!?!? (**Glares at note)** I want strawberry ice cream.

Hope you liked it.

-Desiree


	4. Settling In

Here's chapter Four for ya.

**(Lex and Al appear)**

**(Luke continues sitting on ground tracing Finger in dust)**

**Lex:** Hey Luke... We brought you some strawberry ice cream. (**Holds out ice cream)**

**Luke:** Yay!!! (**Eats)**

**Lex:** Hey Where's Desi?

**Albus:** Didn't she say something about riding her bike?

**Lex:** Okay... then this is gonna take a while... anyone wanna introduce the Chapter?

**Luke:** I will! Ok Peoples! Listen to me! Lost one 13 doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the other character's in here that you know. And Guess what! She doesn't Own me, or the evil Dante either!

**Lex:** Yeah I own you and am letting Desi borrow you.

**Luke:** Yay for borrowing!

* * *

Later that night Krystal found herself tossing and turning in her sleep. She was being plagued by dreams of the earlier events. Yet in her mind they had begun to twist around in combination with her own past memories. She continued to be unsettled, as she cried in her sleep, until she got to the point where she completely fell out of bed and hit the floor hard. 

Krystal slowly got up and rubbed her eyes, she looked around to realize that she was alone in the room. She groggily walked out and stumbled down to Albus' room which was slightly ajar. Where she heard the voices of him and Vincent, she opened the door a bit more to make out what they were saying, "So, if she's stayin' here than wha' are you gonna do abou' her bein' around the students? I mean ya gotta have a plan..." she heard from Vincent.

Albus raised up his hand gesturing for Vincent to fall silent, which he did, "Vincent I'm not worried about that. I'm planning on telling them and the faculty tomorrow at breakfast, I'm sure that they'll handle it, though I may need to reiterate it with the Slytherins, as well as Peeves, but I'm sure that it'll be fine."

"Bu' wha' abou' the Prophe'? I'm sure tha' they're gonna have a field day with this." He pressed.

"I'm sure that if I just explain the situation with Cornelius he will understand and will have the Daily Prophet back away from things for a bit." He answered calmly.

"Bu' wha' abou'…" he broke off when he noticed Krystal's sent in the air, "Albus I believe that we have a small visitor."

Albus looked to the door and saw Krystal peaking through the door, "Krystal, is something wrong? Your up very late you know." She didn't respond, merely remaining standing there, "Krystal?" he got up from his bed and walked over to the door. The moment he opened the door Krystal clasped onto him around his legs; then commenced to sobbing into him, "What's wrong?" he asked as he drew her up in to his arms, "Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded.

"Well after wha' she jus' wen' through I couldn' figure that she wouln' have 'em." stated Vincent.

Albus looked over at Vincent with a look that said, 'Now's not the time to say that' as he continued trying to comfort Krystal. "Do you want to spend the night in my room?" he asked. Krystal simply nodded again. Albus smiled at her and ruffled her hair, as he walked them back over to the bed and laid her down, then continued onto tucking her in under the blankets, "Vincent let's finish our conversation at a later date." he said as he turned to him. Vincent meowed a 'yes' and left the room to go back to his bed. "Okay, now why don't you try to fall back asleep." said Albus as he turned back to Krystal and he too got into bed.

"Kay." She replied with a sleepy yawn. Krystal smiled at him and closed her eyes as she saw him take off his spectacles, then turn of the lights with a flick of his wand. In her sleep Krystal cuddled next to Albus. Finally, after finding pleasant dreams among her nightmares, she smiled.

Albus woke up early the next morning. He obtained his spectacles from the side table; then looked down at the sleeping Krystal who had contently buried her face against him, her hand holding onto his beard. Albus smiled down at her. Not wanting to wake her, he carefully edged away from her reach and positioned a fairly large pillow in his place, which Krystal started cuddling in his stead. He walked from the room and saw Luke already there, "Morning." He greeted.

"Yo." Luke replied.

"Hey Luke it might be a good idea if you went back to Godric's Hollow and get some of Krystal's clothes. We can't just have her walking around in her pajamas."

Luke grinned. "I'm already one step ahead of you" he said as he made a box appear next to him.

"Thanks." He flicked his wand and the clothing in the box neatly flew into the closet in Krystal's room, hanging themselves up on hangers.

"No problem." He said as he floated from the room.

"Okay… now to deal with explaining things to the students…" he strolled from the room and down to the Great Hall.

* * *

**Luke:** Hey, while we're waiting does anyone want to play Clue? 

Hope you liked it.

-Desiree


	5. A New Friend and A Meaningful Gift

**Desi: (me)** He you guys guess what?

**Albus, Luke, and Lex:** what?

**Desi:** It's a miracle! I actually updated!

**Albus, Luke, and Lex:** OMG it really is a miracle!

**Desi:** Hey... It's not that big of a deal...

**Luke:** Of course it is!

**Desi:** Oh, just shut up and give the Disclaimer...

**Albus: **Ok, ok I'll give it... Lost one 13 doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the other character's in here that you know. She also doesn't own Lukas either. She's just borrowing him from Lex.

* * *

Krystal woke up around four in the afternoon; she yawned loudly as she got out of Albus' bed and wandered out into the office.

"Sleep well?" asked Albus as he saw her walk by his desk, which was now crowded with paper work, so much so that if he wasn't sitting up right he couldn't see over it.

"yep." She replied happily.

"Well that's goodto hear. Luke brought your clothes from home, so why don't you go get dressed. You wouln't want to go running around in your pajama's all day now would you?"

Krystal smiled at Albus, "Okay, I'll go get dressed." Krystal ran into her room and changed into jeans and a lavender long-sleeved shirt that was waiting for her on her bed. After she changed clothes she noticed Vincent asleep on his cat bed. She smiled and walked over, and crouched down next to him. Krystal gently poked him on his forehead. "Wakey, wakey widdle Vinny."

"Five more minutes Luke…" He muttered half asleep.

"Vinny, Uncle Luke's not here…" she said slightly mad that she had been mistaken for her uncle. She sighed and smiled again, "Oh well, you can sleep as much as you want." She got back to her feet and left the room. Albus greeted her with a warm smile, as she reentered the office. Krystal looked around and noticed a door opposite of her own, "Where does that go to?" she asked, pointing at it.

"Oh, yeah I haven't told you. That's my son's room. I'll introduce you to him when he comes back up here later. In the mean time why don't you go outside and play, it's a very nice day out, just don't forget to bundle up, it's a bit chilly." he suggested while looking out the window.

Krystal nodded, "Kay that sounds like fun." she replied happily, as she ran to her room and got her jacket before proceeding to run out of Albus' office.

About a few hours later, Minerva walked in, followed by a small seven year old boy with jet black hair similar to Minerva's, and sparkling blue eyes that were much like Albus', along with glasses that looked as though they were just waiting to slide down his nose. His right arm was being clung to by a very teary-eyed Krystal, "Albus what ever gave you the idea that you could leave a five year old child alone unsupervised?!"

Albus looked up at Minerva, "Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' me! You let her wander around the castle by herself!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Actually Mum she was just trying to find her way onto the grounds so she could play outside." explained the boy.

"That's beside the point. He still let her go off on her own."

Albus sighed. "Well what happened?"

"First off, Krystal got into an argument with Peeves, in which turn he began insulting her, where in which Dart came along and tried to help… and of course making things worse by doing so. And from what I have gathered, Peeves was about to hex the two of them, but luckily for them one of the Gryffindor Prefects came along, got them out of there, and brought them to me before anything else happened." she sighed, "Honestly Albus you need to learn to think things through… especially when it comes to her and our little Dart. You should know that they aren't like the students here, they aren't able to be out like that on their own."

Krystal looked down sadly. "I'm sowwy…" she said cutely.

Luke floated into the room, "Yeah Min, she said that she's sowwy." he said with a smirk.

Minerva sighed, "Luke… I'm not upset with Krystal and Dart. I'm just frustrated at Albus. He really needs to be more responsible."

"Minerva I'm running a school, raising a son, babysitting Lukas, and am constantly being bombarded with questions from Cornelius for advice concerning the Ministry. How can you still think that I'm irresponsible?" he gave her a puppy-doggish look.

"Hey!" yelled Luke in an immature tone, "You don't babysit me... that's Min's job."

"Albus…" she sighed again, this time rubbing her temples, "Oh nevermind… just keep a better eye on them…" she exited his office and returned to her classroom to finish her transfiguration lesson.

Luke grinned and held up a peace sign, "Victory!" Dart and Krystal began laughing at Luke's hysterics, while Luke burst out laughing at the fact of that, when he had looked back at Albus, he had a 'what the heck just happened?' expression on his face.

Albus shook the look off of his face and stood from his desk and strolled over to the group. "Krystal, though you have already met, I believe that proper introductions are in order."

"Dad…" muttered Dart, "do we have to?"

Albus smiled in good fun, "And what? Have you not know each other even though your rooms are right across from each other?" he shook his head and kneeled down next to him and Krystal. "Krystal this is my son D'artagnan," he said with a gliding hand gesture leading to Dart, then did the same leading to Krystal "And D'artagnan this is Krystal."

Krystal smiled at D'artagnan, "It's a nice to meet you." she reached her hands out and grabbed Dart's hands.

"Right… same here…" he said, slightly blushing, as he nonchalantly pulled one of his hands from hers and rubbed his finger against the underside of his nose, which made Krystal to start giggling. "Well… I'm gonna go down to Mum's office for a bit before dinner…" he began edging himself away from Krystal and out of the room.

Krystal waved at him as he left. "Kay! See ya later, D'art-kun!"

"Y-yeah, bye!" He said, there was then a loud thud heard from the staircase, as well as the sound of D'artagnan moaning, "I'm alright..."

Albus shook his head as he returned to his desk and disappeared behind the piles of paper work. For several moments all that was heard was the scratching of his quill against the parchment and him murmuring under his breath. Krystal looked up at Luke, while tugging on his pant leg. Luke heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at her. "Luke would you do me a favor and keep an eye on her for me? I'm being swamped by stuff from Cornelius." Albus stated while hurrying to finish.

Luke shrugged, "whatever… we'll leave you alone to finish up then. C'mon Krystal." He turned and made to leave, only stopping at the door to wait for Krystal.

She smiled at Luke, then to Albus, "Kay, bye Dumbly." She waved to him then spun around to follow Luke out the door. After they walked down the spiral staircase and past the statue, they unknowingly found themselves casually walking up to the astronomy tower.

"So… umm… what is it that you like doing?" Luke asked trying to make conversation.

Krystal merely shrugged, "A lot of things."

"Well that's helpful…" he replied sarcastically. Krystal ignored the comment; the moment that they reached the top of the tower she ran over to the edge so that she could see the grounds. Luke quickly walked over to Krystal and pulled her away from the edge, "hey, be careful. You don't want to go falling off."

"but then I can't get a good view…" she protested.

Luke shook his head. "Well then, here." He picked Krystal up and put her on top of his shoulders. "Is that better?" he asked smiling.

Krystal looked out at the grounds in awe. She could see the path out to Hogsmade, as well as the edge of the forbidden forest. She scanned the horizon and the sight of a large dark lake caught her eye. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Uncle Luke!"

He grinned, "no problem."

"Can we go down to there?" she asked, pointing at the lake.

"Do you mean over to the lake?"

"Pwease Uncle Luke, can we?" she asked a second time, giving him the cutest look that she could muster.

He shrugged, "Sure if you want to."

"Yay!" Krystal threw her arms up into the air with glee, which consequently caused her to lose her balance and fall backwards off of Luke's shoulders.

Luke quickly whipped around and caught her. "That was close." Krystal clung to Luke's shirt, having slightly had the wind knocked out of her. "hey it's ok." He gently patted her on the back which seemed to calm her down. "Okay let's head down to the lake. I'm gonna jump to the ground from here so hold on tight." Krystal nodded and did as Luke told, Luke held her securely. Luke leapt straight off of the tower and magically slowed down the fall as they reached the bottom, by using his hand-magic, allowing them to gracefully land on the ground at the base of the castle.

Minerva's class had just ended so she had gone to her office to grade some off the essays she had collected that day. She sat down at her desk to begin, yet glanced out of the window beforehand, just at the time of Luke's jump off of the tower with Krystal in his arms. She became so flustered at the sight that stood from her desk and ran off to find Albus.

Luke walked Krystal over to lake and set her down on the ground, he then pulled a small flute out of his robes, "Hey umm... Krystal?"

She looked up at him, "yes uncle?" she asked.

"here." he kneeled down to hand Krystal the flute which she eagerly took, "this was found at your house... Lily had made it with her charm work, I'm sure that she would want you to have it."Krystal stared at the flute. The fact that her parents were gone finally hit her with full force. The event that had transpired the previous night wasn't merely a dream, it was real, both her mother and father were dead, and weren't coming back. Tears began streaming down her face.

Luke picked her back up and stood, "Hey don't cry. It'll be alright." He said gently, as she buried her face against him; continuing to cry, "Why don't we go back to Al's office?" Krystal nodded weakly. Luke carried her back up to the castle then to Albus' office where Minerva and Albus were waiting.

The moment that they entered Minerva quickly marched over to Luke, "How dare you do something so reckless? You jumping off of the Astronomy alone is one thing, honestly I'm perfectly fine with that… But jumping it with a child! I cannot believe that even you would do something so idiotically reckless!" she yelled the terms 'idiotically reckless' with as much emphasis as she could.

"Aw Min, come on. We were only having a bit of fun. And Krystal said that it was ok for me to jump off with her." Luke responded with a sigh, "I mean you know that I wouldn't be stupid enough to do it if she didn't want me to. So I asked her and she said ok so I did. Case closed."

Minerva began fuming but before she could say anything Albus broke in, "Minerva, please don't wake her up." he said referring to Krystal who had fallen to sleep in Luke's arms, on the way back.

"Oh, Albus don't even get me started with you! You left him in charge of her!"she continued.

He sighed "Right right... anyway let me put her to bed." he said taking her from Luke and walking in to Krystal's room, closing the door behind him. As he did the bickering recommenced.

Albus gently laid Krystal down on her bed, he turned to leave, but felt a small tug on his robes, he looked back and saw that Krystal's hand held tight to it. He looked over at her face and saw tears falling from her closed eyes in her sleep. He pulled her hand from his robes and held her hand in his. He kneeled down next to the bed and drapped the blankets over her body. He couldn't leave; he knew that she needed him.

* * *

**Desi:** ok now that that's over I can finally relax...

**Albus:** um... don't you need to write the next chapter?

**Desi:** fine... **(Starts writing and whining)** But I cant think of anything!

**Albus: **Good, and stop whining about it!

Hope you liked it.

-Desiree


	6. A Final Note To My Readers

A note to my readers,

I'm not sure if anyone actually added this to their, favorite's however, those of you who are waiting for me to update this should look to my re-write of this fanfiction, it's much better than the original, and I hope that those of you reading this will take an interest and maybe skim through the newer version, and maybe even it's spin-off.

Thank you all for even reading this old story.

~Mira


End file.
